


Red

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Homophobia, Hormonal Richie Tozier, Hormonal boy, Hormones, M/M, OC asshole - Freeform, Red (Color), my poor Eddie is a baby and I wanna hug him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: Richie Tozier ha desarrollado un repentino gusto por el color rojo, aunque no se explica por qué.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Red

Cuando era un niño pequeño, solía gustarle el azul. Tenía bolsas para el almuerzo azules, ropa azul, zapatos azules, y muchos, muchos, juguetes azules… Su papá le había dicho que era un color de niños

(para las niñas, el rosa),

Así que era su color favorito.

Luego, al ir creciendo, se apropió del resto de la gama de colores existentes, y dejó en el pasado esa creencia de que solo debía de usar el azul, añadiendo a su guardarropa los más variopintos conjuntos, de diseños ridículos y viva esencia, que concordaban con su personalidad expresiva. Perdió el interés en definir a un color como su preferido, y simplemente se decantó por disfrutar de todos, en conjunto.

Pero, al llegar a pubertad, entre los 12 y 13 años, su mente volvió a estancarse en un color al que reverenciaba antes que a los otros: el rojo. No, no se vestía únicamente con este, pero sí que le atraía de gran manera todo que lo portara.

—¿Y por qué? Solías pasarte todo el tiempo quejándote de lo idiotas que éramos los demás por tener un color favorito, como si solo este nos definiera por toda nuestra existencia.—Stanley Uris, analítico y juicioso como era, no pudo contenerse a increparle cuando le oyó expresar su favoritismo, con un suspiro enamorado, y la cabeza colgándole hacia el suelo, echado sobre su espalda en su cama.

Richie frunció el ceño, no habiéndose cuestionado eso, al parecer.

—¿Por el cabello de Beverly?—su intento de afirmación sonó a pregunta, con tono de excusa barata que Stanley no dudó en demostrar con una negación.

—Su cabello es naranja, no rojo, mentiroso. Más rojo es el cabello de Bill… —se aclaró la garganta, ruborizándose—, no es que tenga que ver, tampoco.

Y aunque Richie siguió hablando con él de temas triviales, no pudo evitar quedarse con la espina: ¿Por qué ese color era ahora su favorito? Después de todo –y sólo ahora lo sabía, no en su momento– el azul solo solía gustarle porque su padre se lo impuso, como lo socialmente correcto; como el rosa en las niñas, que era una ridiculez, porque él había visto niños que usaban el rosa.  
(Eddie Kaspbrak era un ejemplo)

Y no por ello eran afeminados.

En los días siguientes, observó a su alrededor en lo que llevaba a cabo su típica rutina semanal, entre las clases, las tardes en la casita del club y las noches en su casa, pretendiendo encontrar la causa de su gusto por el rojo, ahora que notaba que, en efecto, el cabello de Beverly Marsh era más naranja que nada, como una intensa llamarada, no como un corazón latiente.

Su mirada vagaba de persona a persona, de lugar a lugar, hasta que encontró algo, el tono preferido de rojo que había visto jamás, en el lugar menos indicado.

Era una tarde de jueves, y él solitario estaba en la casita del Club de los Perdedores. No había llamado a ninguno de sus amigos, y es que en verdad necesitaba pensar demasiado. Para él había sido una cuestión demasiado banal el considerar que el Rojo era el mejor color, y el que hubiera asociado la razón al cabello de la única chica del Club no debería de ser nada extraño, ¿verdad? Excepto por el hecho de que este distaba mucho de parecerse al color que lo asolaba ahora por las noches, despertándolo con el corazón palpitando a un ritmo acelerado, y un problema en su ropa interior… y si no era Beverly Marsh quien le generaba tamañas emociones, ¿qué lo era?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, de la mano de un chico de jadeos estrepitosos, y piernas largas, muy largas, con pantorrillas envueltas en medias blancas, muy pulcras, y muslos apenas cubiertos por un short pequeño que habría incitado al más razonable a caer en el pecado.

Los ojos de Eddie Kaspbrak le miraron en sorprendido silencio por un segundo, pues había creído que la casita le serviría como lugar perfecto para hacer la tarea.

—Lo siento, Rich. Creí que no había nadie…—empezó a retroceder ante la imagen de su anonadado mejor amigo, que parecía haber quedado mudo, boqueando, con los ojos fijos en cualquier parte que no fuera él, y las mejillas de un rosa ardiente.—Eh, ¿estás bien?

Richie tragó saliva trabajosamente e intentó decir algo, lo que fuera, que alivianara el momento. No supo qué.

—Ejem… Claro que sí, Eds. —su voz se agudizó un instante ante lo siguiente que dijo— No tienes por qué irte, no te daré problemas…

(aunque puede que tú si me causes problemas a mí si te das la vuelta y me enseñas ese pequeño trasero tuyo con esos malditos shorts).

Eddie le miró confuso, y algo dudoso… seguro de que se distraería si se quedaba ahí, y Richie le sacaba conversación. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Richie

(no se te ocurra darte la vuelta, Eds)

Le convencieron.

Y fue a sentarse a su lado, en una de las pocas sillas de madera que formaban el mobiliario de la casita del Club.

Richie le contempló la camisa verde agua que llevaba, intentando que sus ojos no se desviaran más abajo, a otra parte de su indumentaria que, al parecer, le había llamado mucho la atención de forma inconsciente, por lo que su color se había convertido en el favorito. Casi sonrió al pensar en contarle a Stanley que había descubierto al fin la razón de su devoción actual por el rojo, aunque el impulso desapareció al notar lo que eso podía conllevar. ¿Es que acaso…?

—¿Richie? ¿Por qué me miras así?—las cejas gruesas que hacían sumamente expresiva la cara de Eddie estaban algo arqueadas.

«Vamos, Richard. Di algo idiota, sé tú…»

—Pensaba en que esa camisa te hace ver como una niña…

Las mejillas de Eddie enrojecieron a toda velocidad.

(eres una niñita)

y le pegó un empujón, tomando por sorpresa a Richie y haciéndolo caer de la silla.

—¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil! —le enseñó el dedo del medio y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

Richie se levantó de un salto y fue tras él, tomándolo de los bajos de la camisa.

—¡Eddie Spaghetti!—los ojos brillantes de su mejor amigo lo sorprendieron al fijarse en los suyos, incluso a través de las gruesas gafas — Vamos, era una broma…

Eddie parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, y estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

(ven aquí, maricón).

(vamos).

(¿quieres chupármela?).

—¿Qué…? —la confusión de Richie iba en aumento.—¿Eddie…? —el otro niño le abrazó, atrapando los pliegues de su camisa hawaiana en los dedos, y apretando el rostro sonrojado y húmedo contra su remera negra.—¿Qué te sucede?

Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—Tuck Spiers…—murmuró en voz tan baja que Richie apenas le oyó.

El chico de gafas se las acomodó con algo de dificultad, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo, intentando calmarlo.

—¿Qué hizo? ¿Te lastimó?

Eddie volvió a negar, emitiendo un sollozo, que ahogó contra la tela de la remera de Richie.

—¿Te dijo algo?

La negación no llegó ahora, y las manos del niño asmático se cerraron con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar en lo pequeño que era, en lo imbécil que era Tuck Spiers, él y todo aquel que osara ofender a Eddie Kaspbrak, y en lo que le gustaría robarle un beso.

(¿habría pensado eso en anteriores ocasiones pero su cerebro lo habría reprimido como algo antinatural?).

Sus propias manos, que se habían detenido en medio de una caricia, separaron a Eddie de su cuerpo; y él se arrodilló frente al pequeño, llevándolo al suelo con él.

—¿Sabes algo? Lo que dije antes, era una mentira… Esta camisa no te hace ver como una niña —Eddie quiso decirle que no importaba, que no estaba llorando por eso, sino por un abusón un par de años mayor—, pero si como el niño más lindo de Derry…

El niño asmático dejó escapar una risa sin pretenderlo, y le quiso golpear el hombro en modo "No me jodas, Rich".

—… Y esos pantalones cortos, son la prenda de ropa más sexy que he visto jamás.

Contra todo pronóstico de Richie, Eddie sonrió con amargura.

—¿Ah, si? Spiers dijo que parecía una puta de Boulevard… Y que si no quería chupársela, que incluso me pagaría. —en su tono de voz se evidenciaban nuevamente las lágrimas.

Richie se acomodó otra vez las gafas, pensando que decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, y se decantó por la verdad.

—Bueno, yo creo que distas mucho de ser una puta de Boulevard. Eres demasiado pequeño… y tienes mejor trasero. —ese último comentario logró al fin hacerle sonreír de verdad, así que Richie decidió aseverarlo.— Un trasero muy bonito.

Eddie se sonrojó, sin saber cómo tomar su comentario, y le agradeció.

—…por consolarme, no por lo de mi trasero. —el color en sus mejillas ascendió de grado, y Richie pudo asegurar que, en efecto, ahora no solo tenía un tono favorito de rojo, sino que le gustaba todos los que el rostro de Eddie Kaspbrak podía enseñar, además de aquel de la prenda que cubría una de las partes favoritas de su anatomía.


End file.
